


I Can Bleed my Sadness Out

by Enigma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, mormor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma/pseuds/Enigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about an unrequited love for a dying man. From Sebastian's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Bleed my Sadness Out

You walked into my life  
with a casual stroll  
And you kissed me greedily  
Like fire kisses coal  
Your head was stapled to the lightning  
Your feet were chained to hell  
With a madman's smile (and those devil's eyes)  
I forgot myself

Love me, dear, o love me  
I'll do anything you say  
You were too mad to love me  
But I loved you anyway

You complained about your boredom  
But I suspect you were just lonely  
And you tried to fuck your solitude out  
And it spilled out of you (of your mouth, your nose, your eyes)  
(like vomit)  
And I got soaked in it  
But you were no more dry

When I knocked on your shell  
You made a hollow noise  
So you carved me out  
And played with me like toys  
But I could not fill your emptiness  
(my heart didn't fit in your chest)  
So you left both of us hollow  
And wanting  
for more

So love me, Jim, just love me  
I'll help you through this mess  
But you were too sad to love me  
So I was powerless

You loved a tall dark stranger  
With a mind as fast as yours  
And I faded to the background  
Rejected and ignored  
I was your feeble attempt at living  
But he was life itself  
And what a great acquaintance  
For you, the lord of Death  
But you finally found the vein  
From which your sadness bled  
And the red dripped to the ground  
From the back of your blood-stained head

Love me, Jim, please love me  
Love me, darling, please  
But you are too dead to love me  
And I am too sad to breathe


End file.
